


Another Train Ride

by HG_Slice



Series: The Train Ride [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bondage, Chikan, F/F, F/M, Gag, Group Sex, Molestation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HG_Slice/pseuds/HG_Slice
Summary: Years after her traumatizing experience, Hermione Granger made it her life mission to protect other women from what she had endured. With her frigidness, she is an unstoppable force. No one can possibly get in her way. That is until she runs into a familiar someone from her past.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Series: The Train Ride [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508516
Comments: 7
Kudos: 223





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this posted. Life has been insanely busy. I hope you enjoy this next installment of Hermione's journey!

The underground was hot and stuffy, as per usual. Hermione sighed. If only her job didn’t require her to use this mode of transportation. It couldn’t be helped though. She would just have to deal with it. 

A hand rubbed her ass.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. That didn’t take very long. 

She counted for 10 seconds. She had to wait those 10 seconds to be sure. During those 10 seconds, the hand continued to feel her up. Rubbing and squeezing her ass and thighs. 

8...9...10. Time’s up. 

Hermione whirled around and cuffed the man’s hands behind his back. 

“Gah!” the man cried, startled. 

“Come along quietly,” Hermione smirked. “You’re under arrest.”

Once the train stopped, she led the man through the crowd and onto the platform. The man grumbled the whole time as she brought him to the station office. 

He sure did pick the wrong target. Hermione Granger wasn’t just an attractive woman riding the underground, she was an undercover officer whose sole purpose was to catch molesters. 

She was perfect for the job. As she grew up, her body matured into a beautiful shapely form that attracted men’s gazes the minute they caught a glance of her. Her large breasts and her soft, firm behind seemed almost bewitching to any man. She always wore tight, short clothing that accentuated her assets. Anything that would draw men to her. She was also extremely intelligent, knowing the ideal spots for perverts to lurk and the best ways to lure them out. With her cool judgment and skill in self-defense, she excelled at her position. 

Her friends and family often asked her what made her choose such a profession. They all expected her to become a doctor, or scientist, or anything that would put her mind to use. Hermione just replied by saying she wanted to help as many women as possible to avoid what had happened to her years ago. 

It seemed to satisfy their curiosity for the time being, but Hermione knew they would confront her about it again soon enough. Only her parents and the police were fully aware as to what the extent of her torment was. Her friends and extended family didn’t know, and she wasn’t ever going to tell them. All they knew was that she had been attacked on the underground as a child. 

But Hermione never mentioned her main motivation for doing what she did. Yes, she wanted to help other women, but her real desire was much more selfish. 

She wanted to find the man who defiled her. The man who corrupted her childhood and gave her scars that would never heal. The man whose dark eyes she saw in her nightmares. She wanted to personally lock him up and make him pay for what he did. She wanted to see that smug grin finally leave his face. 

It was because of him that she gained her secret weapon. The thing that allowed her to do her job better than anyone else ever could. 

She was completely frigid. 

No matter where they touched her or how they rubbed her, she felt nothing from any of the molesters she arrested. That’s what made it possible for her to have her 10-second rule. If Hermione wanted anything, she wanted justice. She would be completely torn up if she caused an innocent person to get arrested, and with how crowded and bumpy the underground was, accidents were very easy to happen. So, when she felt someone touching her she waited 10 seconds to see if they were a molester, or if it was just an accident. If they turned out to be a molester, she would have them arrested by the 11th second. 

And with her superpower, she didn’t feel a thing. 

It was still early in the afternoon when she dropped the man off at the station. Hermione checked her watch. If she got on the next train, she could hang around for a few more stops before having to head home and get ready for Ron and Luna’s anniversary dinner. She couldn’t help but smile to herself as she got on the train. It had been a while since she and her friends had all gotten together. It would be nice to see them all. Also, Ron was an excellent chef and was definitely going to go all out. Dinner was sure to be a magnificent affair. 

A hand rubbed against her, but before she could even begin counting, it moved away. Hermione didn’t think anything of it. Hands brushed against her constantly. A few minutes later, a hand rubbed her ass again and moved away after 3 seconds. A little while more had passed when she felt a hand against her yet again. This time it stayed for 5 seconds before leaving. Hermione was on guard now. She wasn’t sure if all of this belonged to the same person, but she wasn’t going to be caught unawares. 

Hermione was felt up 4 more times. Each one under her 10-second limit, but the time between each one grew closer and closer together. She was sure that this was all the work of a single individual, even if she couldn’t turn around to check due to the bodies all around her. Hermione kept her fingers close to her cuffs, ready to whip them out at a moment’s notice. 

The next time he touched her, his hands stayed on her for 10 seconds. 

Gotcha, Hermione thought with a smirk. She reached for her cuffs, but they weren’t there. 

Click. 

Hermione’s heart sunk. She found her cuffs alright. Somehow the person behind her had managed to get them away from her and lock them around her wrists. 

Of all the things to go wrong. 

“You sure do got some interesting stuff on ya,” a silky male voice came from behind her. “You into S&M or something?”

As he spoke, he brought his hands back to her body. One held her in place at her waist while the other rubbed her ass over her tiny miniskirt. 

The only positive that Hermione could see in this situation was that he hadn’t seemed to have realized that she was an undercover officer. With that, she could wait for him to let his guard down and arrest him at the next stop. She pulled out a small pin hidden in her bracelet and began picking at the lock on the handcuffs. She wasn’t the best at this, but she had time. The next stop was in 20 minutes. After that, it was all over for this guy. 

The man moved his hand from her ass to her pussy. 

“How strange,” he murmured in her ear. “You’re not wet at all.” Hermione couldn’t help but smirk. How she loved her superpower. “I thought you were too calm but does this not feel good at all? That’s too bad.”

He started stroking and rubbing at her pussy, teasing her clit. His other hand moved to her breasts, squeezing them and pinching her nipples. As usual, Hermione was unmoved by it all. She continued to try and unlock herself, almost ignoring his ministrations entirely. 

“You are quite the girl,” the stranger said, sounding almost amused. “If I were to tease any other woman this way, I’d have her cumming in an instant. But you, you’re different.”

‘Yes I am,’ Hermione thought smugly. She was almost there, almost free. 

“Perhaps you’re frigid,” he hissed. 

Hermione froze. Sure, it didn’t change anything now that he knew her secret, and he would have been an idiot if he hadn’t figured it out after all of this, but she still didn’t like that he was aware of her superpower. It made her feel more exposed. 

“Hm,” the man hummed. “I understand now. You are frigid, and that’s why you’re unresponsive to me, but I can tell that it’s not a physical thing.” Hermione stayed frozen by his voice, unable to keep picking her lock. “It’s just something in your mind forcibly pushing down any pleasure you feel.”

Hermione shivered. The man chuckled. 

“In that case,” he whipped her around and pushed her back against the wall behind her. “I’m just going to have to release it for you.”

Hermione’s breath caught in her throat as she looked at the man before her. 

It was him. The guy who molested, raped, and kidnapped her all those years ago. He was older now, but he was definitely the same guy. He had the same dark hair, same smoldering eyes, same infuriating grin. 

He cupped her cheek in his hand. “It’s so nice to see you again, Hermione.”

He pulled her against him and pressed his lips against hers. 

“Eeh!” Hermione squealed. Her eyes bulged. She tried to push him away but found that her body wouldn’t do as it was told. The man wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her close to him, his hand squeezing at her supple flesh. He forced her lips open and plundered her mouth with his tongue. He entwined it with hers, making her almost gag. 

“Aah!” she suddenly gasped, dropping her pin to the floor. Something strange coursed through her body. Something she hadn’t felt in so many years. What was it? 

The man turned her back around and started licking her ear. His hands moved to her breasts, kneading them and pinching at her nipples. Hermione squirmed against him, her body feeling hot. 

“I knew it,” she could feel the man grinning against her ear. “You’re not frigid at all. Your mind was just suppressing any and all pleasure you could possibly feel.”

Hermione couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips when he tugged at her nipples. As part of her uniform to attract men, she only wore a tight tank top with no bra. This offered her little to no protection against his assault, which she could now feel in its entirety. 

“The mind is a wonderful and curious thing, isn’t it Hermione? You’ve managed to keep your pleasure locked away for 10 years, all through sheer force of will, and with one look at me, it’s completely open again. Your body can feel pleasure correctly now, and maybe since you were frigid for so long, you might even be more sensitive than a normal woman now.”

Hermione’s entire body was shaking. She couldn’t think straight. His touch was driving her insane. 

“How does it feel after so long?” He pressed his hand against her pussy. 

Hermione gasped, her entire body lurching forward. She tried to squeeze her legs together, but he managed to keep his hand between them, rubbing her. 

“Looks like it feels so good you can’t stop yourself,” the man chuckled. 

‘This can’t be real,’ Hermione thought. ‘This can’t be happening.’

“Does it feel good?” he asked as he continued to stroke her most sensitive of places. ‘You’re about to cum, I can tell. The instant you do, you’ll have lost.”

Hermione tried to fight against him, she really did. She couldn’t give in. She couldn’t let him win. But she could feel all control slipping away from her rapidly. She couldn’t endure this. 

The man pressed his hand to her mouth and pinched her clit. 

“Hmfgng!” Hermione screamed against him as her body exploded and she came for the first time in 10 years. 

She lay her forehead against the wall. Her legs felt like jelly, and she could feel some liquid trickling down her legs. But even so, the man did not give up his assault.”

“Would you look at that,” he said, continuing to rub her pussy even after she just came. “You’re soaked. I knew you’d enjoy this.”

He pulled her against him so she was standing upright again. His other hand tapped at her belly. She moaned and twitched against him. 

“Such nice reactions,” he chuckled. “I’ve never met anyone who is as fun to tease as you, Hermione.” 

He lifted her tank top, exposing her breasts on the train. He rubbed her bare breasts and pinched her nipples. 

“How does it feel to have your nipples touched for the first time in so long?” He leaned around and licked one of the little buds, pulling it into his mouth and sucking it. 

Hermione threw her head back, biting her lip to keep from crying out obscenely. She couldn’t do anything. She couldn’t stop him. It felt too good. Why was it happening to her? What did she do to deserve such humiliation? It was too much.

Why oh why was it feeling so good?

The man brought his hand back to her panties, and this time dipped it inside. Hermione trembled and moaned as he rubbed against her bare pussy. 

“Do you like that?” he asked, releasing her nipple. “You’re fighting a lot less, so I guess you do.”

Two of his fingers entered her. His other hand slapped over her mouth just as she let out a loud moan. Her body bucked against his as he thrust his fingers in and out of her. 

“Is it too much for you to handle?” he chuckled. 

As soon as he said that, Hermione came again. She could barely register him pulling her panties down. 

Just as she had recovered from that second orgasm, he plunged his cock into her without any warning. 

“HNNNNG!” Hermione screamed against his hand. 

“It’s no use,” he said as he pounded into her. “No matter how much your mind denies the pleasure, your body will still feel it.”

The hand not covering her face returned to her chest, squeezing and rubbing the fleshy orbs. His pace increased. 

“All that pleasure from the past 10 years has been building up inside your body. All of which I’m going to release here and now.”

‘No.’ Hermione thought. ‘That can’t happen.’ But a part of her knew it was no use to resist. She could feel another orgasm coming fast. 

“Now then,” the man said. Hermione could just barely see the brilliant white light about to consume her. “How will you handle it?”

All of the pleasure Hermione had been accumulating within her exploded out of her exactly as he had said it would. The force of it was so much that she couldn’t even scream. She could only writhe against him. She couldn’t control her body. She couldn't do anything at all. 

“Well? How does it feel?” the man asked, still plunging in and out of her like a jackhammer. Even if he wasn’t covering her mouth, Hermione still wouldn’t have been able to answer him. The orgasm was still quaking throughout her body, not seeming to be leaving her anytime soon. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t even think straight. 

She couldn’t do anything at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite what had happened the previous day, Hermione was back on the same train car. Any other woman would have done all she could to avoid that car at all cost, but Hermione wasn’t like other women. She had a mission that she wasn’t going to give up. She would get this man behind bars if it was the last thing she did. 

After raping and completely humiliating her, the mysterious man disappeared without a trace. Hermione was furious. After waiting 10 years to meet this man again and bring him to justice, he managed to still be one step ahead of her. 

And to make matters even worse, he had taken her superpower from her. 

At first, Hermione thought that her frigidness would return to her, but that didn’t seem to be the case. On the contrary, she was more sensitive now than she ever had been in her life. Every little touch exited her. She made the mistake of wearing her too-small jeans to Ron and Luna’s anniversary dinner last night, and the rubbing of the material against her crotch was too much for her to bear. She almost orgasmed from that feeling alone on multiple occasions. 

She was brought back to her reverie from the feeling of a hand squeezing her ass. She froze. This was no accidental brush. It had to be him. 

Hermione grabbed the hand and whirled around to come face to face with a man she had never seen before in her life. He was big and blonde and wearing a suit and tie. 

Hermione blinked in surprise. She had almost forgotten that other molesters existed. No matter, she would just arrest this one instead. 

Her arms were suddenly grabbed and held in tight, firm grips. Hermione looked around to see that they were being grasped by two other tie-wearing men. Even more of them came into view, circling her until she was trapped by at least 15 men. 

She was surrounded by molesters. 

“Such a pretty lady,” the man who originally groped her said with an awful smile. “Wearing such a short skirt, it was almost like she was begging us to grope her.”

Hermione tried to yank her arms away, but it was no use. They were holding her so tightly that she could barely even move. 

“What a body!” One man said in amazement, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them. Hermione moaned, unable to stop herself. This seemed to spur the men on. They immediately started taking turns groping her breasts. Squeezing them. Pinching her nipples. 

Hermione bit her lip and bared it. There wasn’t anything else she could do, what with her being restrained as she was. Their molesting felt different from the mysterious man. They weren’t nearly as skilled, but with her newly sensitive body, they were definitely making her feel something. 

Finally bored with groping her over her tank top, one of the men behind her pulled her shirt up, exposing her bouncing breasts to all of the men’s pervy eyes. 

“Woah!”

“Look at those tits!”

“This woman!”

One of them pinched her nipple, inciting a moan from the captive girl. 

“Check out her nipples!” he announced to the group. “They’re rock hard!”

After that, each of them took turns fondling, pinching, and licking her nipples. Hermione moaned and groaned and whined at the sensations they were forcing her to feel. One of the men had covered her mouth with his hand, so at least these noises were muffled. 

“HNNNG!” Hermione moaned as both of her nipples were bitten and an orgasm exploded within her. It wasn’t nearly as powerful as any of the ones she had felt under the mysterious man’s hands, but it was still earth-shattering nonetheless. 

“Look at you,” one of the men laughed. “You were acting so tough earlier, but you’re now putty in our hands.”

“There isn’t a woman alive that can keep from falling to her knees once we’ve got our hold on her,” another bragged. 

Hermione would have rolled her eyes at this if she was in any other situation. 

“How many times will you cum?” one of the men asked. 

“I bet she’ll cum again if we tease her clit,” another one said, reaching under her skirt and rubbing her sensitive bud over her panties. 

“MMMFNG! HNNG!” Hermione moaned. The men around her laughed at her thrashing. One of them pulled her panties off of her. Some continued to tease her breasts and nipples. Others moved down to her pussy and gave it some attention. 

The men holding her arms pulled them behind her back. She could feel them tying her wrists together with what she assumed were their ties. She struggled and tried to fight against them, but the feeling of all of these hands on her body was just too much. 

Hermione came again with another scream. The man covering her mouth pulled his hand away as soon as she was done. She let her head fall forward, panting and gasping for air. One of the men grabbed her chin, forcing her head back up, and stuffed her panties in her mouth with a bunch of their ties. Another tie was tied around her head to keep her from spitting out all the fabric. 

The group shuffled through the train car, keeping Hermione in the center where she wouldn’t be seen by the other passengers. They stopped at an empty bench and forced her onto it. Two men sat on either side of her and each of her legs in between theirs so that she was spread open, leaving her bare, glistening pussy free for them to see. 

“Hehe! Bound up nice and tight!”

“There’s no running away now!”

“I can’t wait to break this bitch!”

A man knelt in front of her and brought his face to her crotch. Hermione whined and turned her head away as he took a great big sniff. 

“She smells great,” he told his friends. “I bet she tastes just as good!”

He brought his face forward and took a long lick up her pussy. Hermione shuddered at the feeling of his rough, wet tongue against her.

“She does,” the man announced, nodded to prove his point. 

A bunch of men took turns licking her. While they waited, they played with her breasts, teased her nipples, stroked her thighs, and anything else that would cause her to get riled up. 

“UNG! UNG! UNG!” Hermione gasped as one of the men thrust his fingers into her. 

“Look at her twitching!”

“She’s so tight around my fingers! She’s squeezing them so much I think she’s gonna pull them off!”

“Let me try!” the two men traded places. “You’re right! Ugh! She feels so good! I wanna stick my cock in her right now!”

“Let me at her,” said the man Hermione recognized as being the one who originally groped her. “I saw her first, so I get to fuck her first.”

The men murmured in agreement and lifted her, placing her on the man’s lap, perfect for him to slide into her. 

Hermione groaned, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. The man under her thrust his hips up so that he slammed in and out of her with incredible force. 

“Her pussy’s clamping down hard around me!” he whooped. “This is the best!”

In and out. In and out. In and out. He kept going until she came once again. Once she did, he exploded his load into her. 

“How did that feel?” he asked as he slid her off of him. “Getting my seed inside you? I bet you liked that. I bet you did.”

The men undid the ties keeping her wrists behind her back and pulled her to her feet. They forced her to hold onto one of the straps in the ceiling and tied her hands to it with more ties. They then lifted her leg and made her shove her foot into another one of the straps. Hermione closed her eyes and groaned at this new, humiliating position. She tugged her leg, but her foot would not slip out. Thankfully, she was flexible and only mildly uncomfortable and extremely embarrassed in this position, rather than being in pain. 

The men wasted no time thrusting another one of their dicks into her. 

“Feels too good, doesn’t it?” 

“Just give in.”

“Come on! Cum for us! Cum for us hard!”

Hermione lost count of how many times she was raped. Of how many loads of cum were shot into her. Of how many times she was forced to orgasm. After what seemed like hours of unending torture, they finally freed her from her bonds and left, chuckling all the while. 

The trembling young woman, straightened out her clothes, still in shock over what had just happened. How had no one in the car realize her distress and come to her aid?

A slight movement caught her attention. Hermione squinted. She could barely make out the form of a man standing a ways away from her. She blinked, but when she opened her eyes, he was gone. She frowned. It was her mysterious molester. She knew it. What was he up to?

This whole mess began with that man. All of this was his doing. His fault. She would make him pay. 

She had to.


	3. Chapter 3

While she had no luck finding her mysterious tormentor, Hermione did get a lead on the group of men that raped her on the train. She was horrified to learn that in addition to molesting women on trains, this group of men also attacked at local swimming pools. 

To catch them, Hermione decided to try cornering them at one of these pools. She went out and bought the skimpiest suit she could find to draw their attention. It was a flimsy little bikini held together by practically just a few strings. 

It was far from anything she’d normally wear, but it seemed to do the trick as she got their attention almost immediately. 

Unfortunately, there were many more of them than she’d expected and they quickly surrounded and grabbed her. Against such an overwhelming crowd, her police training was no use at all. The men that weren’t holding onto her formed a wall to isolate them from the rest of the pool. 

They quickly pulled down the slips of fabric just barely covering her nipples and started rubbing her breasts. One of the men kept his hand over her mouth, smothering her gasps and moans. 

“Damn! This girl’s super hot!” One of them crowed. 

“Look how huge her tits are!”

“Her gasps are just too sexy!”

“Huh,” one of the men turned her head to look at her face. “I remember you. We’ve played with you before.”

“Yeah!” another man said, excitedly. “I remember! On the train!”

“Oh, how we missed you.”

They lifted her so she was laying on her back and spread her legs wide, quickly divesting her of her swimsuit in the process. Their hands were everywhere. No matter what she did, she couldn’t escape them. While the cheerful voices of the other patrons echoed around them, Hermione was alone and being toyed with by a group of perverts in such a shameful state. 

“Hmmph!” Hermione groaned as she felt her nipple being licked and sucked. The men chuckled at her reaction, and her other nipple was soon given the same treatment. 

“Still as slutty as ever, aren’t you?” one of the men laughed. “What’ll happen if I lick your pussy at the same time, huh?”

Hermione threw her head back and screamed against one of the men’s hands as her nether region was lapped at and sucked. When his lips wrapped around her clit, she came with another yell. 

“Did you see that?” a man laughed. “She just came!”

“You a masochist? You like being forced, huh?” Another man said as he pushed two of his fingers into her, pumping them quickly in and out. With these ministrations, Hermione quickly came again. 

“She’s cumming nonstop!”

“What a nympho!”

“If you’re already feeling that good, we can get started now too,” one of them said, positioning himself between her forcibly spread legs. “We had to stop last time before I got a turn. Let me have a shot this time.”

That was all the warning Hermione had before he rammed into her. Her eyes bulged and she gasped. The man inside of her moaned. “This girl’s pussy is great!”

Hermione came again as he forced himself deeper inside of her. She was helpless. She lost every ounce of her strength, barely able to think clearly at all. 

“How’s that feel slut?”

“Hey! I’m going next for sure!”

When she tried to pull away, their grips tightened and they forced her down even more. She kept cumming over and over and over. 

“Damn girl! How many times have you cum for us?”

“We’ll keep you cumming over and over until we get noticed!”

Hermione just wanted this to end. She wanted this torture to be over. It was too late to try and think about arresting them. Fighting was futile. A thought suddenly came to her. But if she got them to take her back to where they lived…

The man currently inside her gasped as he felt her rubbing up against him. 

“It’s about time! I was wondering when you’d start to put in the effort!”

He and the rest of the men continued to plunder her, now with renewed vigor. Hermione just grimaced and kept convincing them that she was enjoying herself. She was so incredibly ashamed, but she wasn’t about to let this opportunity go to waste. 

Finally one of the men said, “What do you say, guys? Rather than continue here we can go to a hotel and take our time, right?”

Hermione forced herself to smile.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made their way over to the nearest hotel. Once inside the room, the men threw Hermione onto the bed and continued where they had left off. In the end, it was hopeless. With no other eyes around, it only made the situation better for the men. Taking turns thrusting their thick members inside her over and over. She couldn’t stop cumming and convulsing. She couldn’t even move how she wanted. There was no chance for her to fight back at all. 

“Ha ha ha,” she gasped as she felt one of the men reach deep inside her. Now they were out of the way of anyone else, they left her mouth uncovered. This meant that her moans and groans were plain and clear for all of them to hear. 

She let out a high-pitched squeal when one of them licked her nipple. 

“Hehe. Huge sensitive tits.”

“Going to let us play with them all we want huh?” 

She moaned, unable to speak, shaking her head. 

One of the men took notice of this and laughed. “You’re the one who asked for this. What are you fighting for?”

Still unable to answer, Hermione turned a bright red and closed her eyes. 

“Still embarrassed, aren’t you?”

“That’s fine. It’s all good. It’s more fun like this anyway.”

“Ooh! Looks like she’s gonna cum again!”

“She must feel really good after all we did to her earlier!”

She couldn’t get away. She couldn’t call for help. It was a complete humiliation. Whatever her plan was. All she managed to do was get herself stuck in their lewd trap. 

“You really like this, don’t you miss?”

“You were the one who asked us for more after all!”

“Our time at the pool wasn’t enough for you?”

“No...that’s not…” she could barely focus. 

“Trying to deny it even as you cum?”

She didn’t want to feel good. This was not the plan! She was supposed to get them to slip up. She didn’t actually want them to keep going!

She was there for nearly six hours. They continued to rape her, making her cum over and over and over. She was kept there until every last one of them was worn out. 

Even so, it didn’t end there. Her act of giving in at least had a silver lining and brought luck to her at last. After telling them that she had a great time and wanted to play again, she was able to exchange contact information with them. 

Her next challenge was scrounging up some clothes so that she wasn’t forced to go back home completely naked. After allowing herself to rest from her horrible ordeal, she marched to the station and used the contact information that the men had given her to expose them as the guilty parties of many different rape cases around the city. Seeing their horrified faces as they realized who she was when they were being brought to jail, was the satisfaction that she needed. 

Almost. 

It still wasn’t enough. It wasn’t nearly enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks had passed and Hermione was getting even more frustrated. She was no closer to catching her mysterious molester than she was before, and it was getting on her nerves. Even with her personal agenda, she still had a job to do. There were still plenty of molesters out there taking advantage of defenseless people. She couldn’t get distracted from her goal of helping them. 

On this particular day, Hermione was tracking down an interesting group. These molesters were all female. While Hermione hadn’t never seen or heard of an all-female molester group, she was still surprised to hear of this one. Apparently, they were quite a force to be reckoned with. No one had managed to catch them.

At least, not yet. 

Hermione boarded the train where this group was most likely to strike. She kept her eyes peeled and her senses on high alert. She was fairly confident that she’d be able to take down some women without any issues, but it would be better for her to stay on her guard. 

Just as she was thinking this, someone grabbed her forcefully by the wrist. She looked up and yanked herself free from the tall woman grabbing her. Just as quickly, though, her other wrist was snatched up by another woman. Before Hermione knew it, both her arms and her legs were restrained by four different women. 

“You’re quite beautiful, miss,” one of them said as she stroked Hermione’s thigh. 

A fifth woman stepped in front of Hermione’s face, grinning. 

“We’ve had our eye on you since we saw you on the platform, and now you’ve fallen right into our trap. Every woman in this car is part of our group.”

Hermione’s eyes widened as she looked around. The car was, indeed, filled only with women. Every single one of them had their eyes on her. 

“We’ll let you go once we’re all satisfied, so be a good toy now,” the woman in front of her continued with a smirk. 

Hermione gasped as the woman’s hands went straight to her nipples toying with them through her thin tank top. The women holding her arms went about stroking the tops and sides of her breasts. The women at her feet were running their hands up and down her legs, stopping just shy of her short skirt. 

“There’s no escape for you,” one of them said, gleefully. 

Hermione gritted her teeth and fought back the moans rising from her throat. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t deny the fact that their ministrations felt good. The other women in the car closed in on her, making a tight circle around Hermione and the women toying with her. 

“Your reactions are so cute,” she could hear one of the women in the crowd say. 

“Is this your first time being touched by a woman, darling?” another one giggled. 

Hermione felt her face turn red and she closed her eyes. Being fondled by women was completely different than men doing it. Their touches were soft and had her getting wet in no time. They seemed to know exactly where to touch her on her body to make her like puddy in their hands. 

The only other time anyone had been that effective was that man. 

“Eep!” Hermione shrieked as one of the women’s hands snuck under her skirt and found her pussy. The car filled with laughter and Hermione tried desperately not to make any more noises. 

“Let us hear lots of those cute moans, ok?” a woman by her ear smirked. 

“NGH!” Hermione groaned, eliciting more chuckles around her. 

“You’re so sensitive, but you’re fighting so hard. It’s such a turn on!”

The finger at her pussy continued to play with her, toying around her clit but not quite touching it. The effect was maddening. 

“Hmmm. Do you hate it? Or does it feel good?”

“Come on, tell us. We want to know.”

“Your legs are already shaking.”

The women continued to make fun of her, which only deepened Hermione’s shame. This, in turn, had the rather unfortunate effect of making her even more turned on. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll make sure to let you cum over and over,” the woman in front of her said as she lifted Hermione’s shirt. The women immediately oohed and ahhed over Hermione’s voluptuous breasts. 

“How shameful of you to keep these beauties hidden,” the woman in front of her tutted. 

A few women took turns weighing Hermione’s breasts in their hands. Hermione was well aware of her chest size, but at that moment, she felt bigger than she ever had before. She squirmed at their examinations. 

“Aw,” one of the women clucked her tongue. “Are you uncomfortable darling?”

“Don’t be,” one of the women at her chest said. “You’re so very lovely.” She sharply pinched Hermione’s nipple as if to emphasize her point. 

“Ahh!” Hermione gasped, her eyes wide.

“You’re still so sensitive,” the woman giggled. 

“Look how hard she is!” one of the other women pointed out. 

Hermione couldn’t help but look down herself. Both of her nipples were, indeed, very erect. The woman flicked Hermione’s nipple, causing the girl to moan again. Her other nipple was soon given the same treatment from another woman. The two women then went on to continuously pinch, flick, and rub her nipples. 

As they did so, the hand at Hermione’s pussy continued its assault. A few others joined in, not wanting to be left out of the fun. Hermione could feel mouths sucking at her thighs and arms, surely leaving marks. A few more were added to her neck. Some were even attaching themselves to her stomach. 

The women torturing her nipples started licking and sucking her breasts. They came close to her areolas a couple of times but never hit them directly. Suddenly, as if they had coordinated their attack, both women wrapped their lips around Hermione’s nipples and sucked at the same time. 

“AHHH!” Hermione screamed as she came, blinded by bright white. 

The women around her paused as Hermione gasped and fought for breath. 

“That was quite lovely, now wasn’t it?” one of the women said. “You are truly a sight to behold.”

“You are so sensitive,” another murmured against her neck. “And we haven’t even touched your clit yet.”

Hermione moaned in response, unable to say anything else. 

“Let’s make her cum like crazy!” a woman behind her announced. 

Hermione felt her leg being lifted by the woman speaking so that it hung over the woman’s arm. She strained against the position, feeling so unbearably exposed. 

“Let’s now tease your weakest point too,” another woman said, immediately rubbing Hermione’s aching clit. 

Hermione gasped and arched her back, feeling another orgasm coming up almost instantaneously. 

“Show us that cute face of yours when you cum again!” the woman laughed. 

Hermione tried to fight against it. She really did, but she was far too weak. 

“Ah! Ah! Ah! AHHHH!”

The women didn’t allow her any rest this time. Hands continued stroking her breasts as she was coming down from her second high. She could feel a hand sneak under her panties and rub her there. Lips captured her nipples once again. Her body was covered by mouths and hands. 

“You’re just too cute!”

“Ah! No way! Did she just cum again?”

“So cute!”

For the next hour, they made Hermione cum countless times until her mind went blank. There was no way for her to fight against them. Enduring it was all she could do.”

“She cums super easily, doesn’t she?”

“Here! This feels good too, doesn’t it?”

“Making you cum all we want from something so little, nothing could make me happier!”

But even so, she didn’t give up. She had hidden a GPS transmitter in her clothes and bag so she could track her location afterward if she had to. If the women took her back to their hideout like the men before they did, then she’d be able to catch them for sure. 

That thought alone was what made her able to endure this. 

After what seemed like another hour of tortuous fondling, the women around Hermione suddenly went still. Gasping and blinking sweat and tears out of her eyes, Hermione looked up to see what finally made them stop. 

A woman with curly black hair and dark heavily lidded eyes stood in front of her. Hermione could tell just by looking at her that she was the leader of this group. She had an air of authority about her that no one could even think to match. She raked her eyes up and down Hermione’s body, studying her. 

Hermione couldn’t help but squirm under the woman’s gaze. She felt like a piece of meat about to be eaten. 

The woman smirked. “Hello there. It looks like your enjoying yourself.”

Hermione blushed an even deeper red as the women around her chuckled. 

“That look on your face though,” the woman continued. “Something tells me that you’re still not satisfied. Are you?” She fixed Hermione with a piercing stare, causing the girl to gulp. “What do you say? Since this isn’t enough to satisfy you, how about you come back to our place with us?” 

Hermione gulped, unable to believe her luck. This was it. This was her chance. If she could last just a bit longer to record their location, then she could arrest their whole group at once! Then, all of it would be worth it. 

Hermione closed her eyes, shame filling her body. “Please,” she pretended to beg. “Please make me feel even better.”

She hated how pathetic she sounded, but it seemed to do the trick. 

“You’re very honest, now aren’t you?” Hermione looked up to see the woman looking amused, something unfamiliar glinting in her eyes. The women around them chortled, furthering Hermione’s shame.

“Well then, if you want to go so much we’ll take you with us. But,” the woman continued before Hermione could breathe a sigh of relief. “Before we take you there, we’ll go one last round here!”

Hermione felt herself being pushed into a seat. Two women sat on either side of her and lifted her legs over each of theirs, spreading her wide. Two other women held her legs in place while the ones directly beside her kept her arms pinned behind her back. The leader sat between her legs, looking up at Hermione with lidded eyes. 

“And I’ll make you cum.”

With that, her fingers swept past Hermione’s panties and forced themselves into her. Hermione gasped at the sudden intrusion, but the other women immediately shushed her. 

“Ah, that’s right,” the leader said, looking highly amused as she pumped her fingers in and out of Hermione without a care in the world. “You need to be careful. Before, this car only had members of our group in it. But now, some regular passengers got on at the last stop.”

Hermione looked up in horror to see that the entire group was clustered around her in a corner of the car. Even though they shielded her from view, she could still make out a bunch of random people through them. 

“It seems a lot got on too,” the leader giggled. “ You can’t cry out too loud. You don’t want them to notice, do you?”

Hermione was panicking, but there was nothing she could do to stop this next orgasm from rising through her. She was too sensitive, and this woman was too good with her fingers. 

“Nuuh!” It took everything Hermione had not to scream out loud. 

She felt the woman’s tongue against her slit and looked down in horror. She had just come, but the woman wasn’t stopping. The woman looked up and made eye contact with the exhausted girl. 

“I knew it. You’re a hopeless masochist.” Hermione felt hands grabbing at her breasts, tweaking her nipples as the woman spoke. “As soon as I said there were normal passengers who might see you, you got really wet, didn’t you?”

She chuckled as Hermione shook her head, trying to fruitfully deny her claims. The woman just ignored her and bent down to continue feasting upon her captive. 

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Hermione gasped, doing her absolute best to be quiet. 

She shook her head, trying to get them to stop. But the women continued sucking and licking her breasts and pussy. 

“Ah! Ah! Ah!”

Hermione couldn’t stop cumming. Her mind was melting. It was too much. Too much! Too much! 

There was nothing she could do but let the darkness consume her.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione groaned. Her entire body felt sore. What happened? It took her a moment to remember the women on the train. They had promised to take her back with them. She blinked, trying to get a better sense of her surroundings, but the darkness remained. She blinked a couple more times before realizing that she was blindfolded. 

She shook her head to try and clear it. Where was she?

“Oooh! Look! She’s awake!” came a voice from beside her. 

“It’s about time. I didn’t think we’d get the chance to play with her before we arrived.” someone on her other side replied. 

Hermione realized with a jolt that these were some of the women from the train. At the same time, she also realized that she was completely naked and her wrists were tightly tied behind her. She felt herself bouncing just a bit in her seat and concluded that they were in a car. 

“Hah!” she gasped as fingers trailed all over her body. 

“You’re so easy to bully, dearie,” the woman on her left giggled. 

“We’ll make you cum another ten times before we get there,” the other one said. 

Being blindfolded, Hermione had no way of knowing where they were taking her. She also didn’t know how long she had been passed out. She had no idea what had happened to her clothes or bag where she had hidden the transmitter. To make things even worse, she couldn’t take time to think as the women continued to tease her in the car. 

Her plan to find their location was ruined. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, they arrived at their hideout. Her hands were untied as the two women led her inside, but the blindfold stayed on. Hermione was completely lost as she felt them lead her up what seemed like countless flights of stairs. Finally, she was seated in a cushy armchair. Her legs were placed over the arms of the chair. A rope was tied to each ankle before being attached to the front legs of the chair. Ropes were tied around her wrists and then pulled up behind her and attached to the back legs of the chair. 

After all that, her blindfold was finally removed. Hermione blinked as the room came into view. She appeared to be in a hotel room of some sort. The women from the underground were crowded around her. 

“You can cum as hard and as much as you want here.” Hermione jumped as she felt the leader stroke her breasts from behind. “We’ll take extra good care of you.”

She pinched and pulled at Hermione’s incredibly sore nipples. 

“Everyone here’s going to keep making you feel better.”

With that, the women descended on her. They played with her breasts. They rolled her nipples between their fingers. They rubbed their fingers along her pussy. They pumped their fingers in and out of her. They pinched her clit. They bit her neck. They licked her stomach. They sucked on her thighs. 

The leader forced Hermione’s head back and pulled her into a deep kiss. Hermione’s eyes widened in surprise. Undeterred by the girls' hesitation, the woman molded Hermione’s lips into her own. Hermione gasped when she nipped at her lips, giving the other woman the entry she needed into her mouth. 

As her mouth was being plundered, the other women continued their assault on Hermione’s body without any pause. 

“HMMMFFFNG!” Hermione screamed against the leader’s mouth as she came. 

She could feel the leader smirk against her mouth before drawing away. As Hermione gasped for much-needed air, she felt the other women leave her as well. She looked up to see the leader in front of her, laughing. 

“HA! HA! HA! You came again!” she laughed, gleefully. “Forcing you to cum over and over like this has been a real treat.” She lifted Hermione’s breast and tapped at the nipple. 

“You’re so cute, especially that anguished face you always make after you cum.” She dropped the breast and lifted Hermione’s other one, giving this nipple the same treatment. 

“And even though we must have made you cum a hundred times now,” She lightly pinched both of Hermione’s nipples at once and started moving her hands up and down, making Hermione’s breasts move with her like she was puppeting them. 

“You still have that stubborn look in your eyes.” She pulled on Hermione’s nipples, forcing the girl to move forward as much as she could. 

“Right, miss undercover officer?”

She let go of Hermione’s nipples, causing the girl to fall back against the chair as she blinked in surprise and shock. 

The leader laughed at Hermione’s dumbfounded expression. “Did you think I didn’t notice? I’m sure you planned to catch us. Instead,” she gave one of Hermione’s nipples a hard lick. “The one with the plan was me.”

She continued to pinch and rub Hermione’s nipples as she spoke. 

“I’ve had my eye on you for a while. You were hard not to miss, the undercover officer who arrested countless molesters. It always confused me how you were seemingly able to not feel a thing. But then,” she gave Hermione’s lips a nip before continuing. “Something changed. The touches were affecting you. You were now the one being taken advantage of. I just knew that I’d have to have a taste of you myself.” 

She grabbed Hermione by the hair and pulled her into another deep kiss. “And now I have,” she said triumphantly. 

She then pressed down on Hermione again. Pulling her lower lip into her mouth and sucking on it. Hermione yelped as she bit on it. The woman pulled away but kept her face close to Hermione’s. 

“Please make me feel even better,” she mocked in imitation of Hermione’s voice. “That’s what you said, right? Even though you’re a cop?”

“Th...That was just..” Hermione stammered. 

“Oh yes, I know,” the leader breathed against her face. “It was just an act to lead us on and wait for us to slip up, right? That’s too bad.” She trailed her hand down Hermione’s chest. 

“But was it an act? Or could it be,” her fingers circled Hermione’s bellybutton. 

“Somewhere deep in your heart,” her hand went lower. 

“You want to feel something more?” Two of her fingers slipped into Hermione. 

“What do you think about that?” She curled her fingers up, causing a scream to fly out of the girl. 

That was when the other women pounced. Their mouths and hands were all over Hermione once again. Orgasm after orgasm was forced upon her, each more soul-shattering than the last. After a particularly powerful one racked through Hermione’s body, the women finally retreated, giving her a desperately needed break. 

The leader laughed at her distress. “Look at you! Even captured by your enemies you lust for more.” She pushed Hermione’s hair back from her red and sweaty face. “You’re so hopeless.”

She then slipped away. The other women started murmuring and giggling. In her daze, Hermione wondered what was going on. A few women gathered around her and released her from her bonds. As Hermione was too tired to try and attempt an escape, she was still completely at their mercy. Ropes were tied around her wrists again. This time, they were attached to a hook in the ceiling right above the armchair. 

“Let’s give our little slut a dick inside her,” came the leader's voice. 

Hermione’s eyes widened in horror. The leader of the group was standing before her without a speck of clothing on the lower half of her body. Instead, she was wearing a strap-on dildo of enormous size. 

The leader stepped behind Hermione and settled into the armchair. She then lifted the girl with surprising strength and forced her onto the dildo. 

“NOOO!” Hermione cried as it swiftly entered her without any mercy. 

It was bigger than anything Hermione had taken before. The leader wasted no time, pounding into her with vigor. 

“AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!” she screamed. 

“Well?” The leader snuck an arm around her and started toying with Hermione’s clit. Hermione threw her head back onto the leader’s shoulder. “That dick’s huge and thick, isn’t it?” She began rubbing Hermione’s breasts with her other hand. “I bet you’ve never felt anything like it.”

Hermione let out another wail as she came yet again. 

“Did that feel good?” the woman inside of her kissed her on the neck. “Or was it still not enough?” She pinched Hermione’s clit. “Do you still want more?”

With that, she plowed into Hermione with renewed vigor. “Don’t worry. We’re not even close to done yet.”

More women joined in the fun, taking turns to play with Hermione’s breasts and nipples. 

“This is just what you wanted, right?” said the leader. “Being captured and having all kinds of perverted things done to you.”

“Pl...Please,” Hermione begged after having been forced to cum countless more times. “N...No More.”

“No more? Are you sure?” the leader said with a harsh pinch to Hermione’s nipples. “Saying that while gasping with pleasure, you must mean that you want to feel even more. Right?’

Hermione wasn’t able to answer due to another orgasm ripping through her. 

“Exactly what I thought,” the leader tutted. “What to do then?” She paused as if in thought. “I know!” she announced brightly in a way that filled Hermione with even more dread. “Because you tried to trick and catch us, we’re going to have to punish you.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione trembled as the wind rushed over her naked body. The women had brought her out to the balcony of their hotel room. Though it was nighttime, and therefore dark out, Hermione was terrified at the thought of someone possibly seeing her. She was so exhausted from her multiple orgasms, that she could barely stand, much less fight the women off. 

She could feel them position her arms so that they were in an X-shape behind her back with her wrists tied together just under her shoulder blades. More ropes were wrapped around her breasts, causing them to jut out considerably. Her ankles were also tied together. 

It was at this point when Hermione was positioned so that her back was against the railing of the balcony. She could feel the women tying her upper body tightly to the top rail. As soon as they were satisfied with their work, they stepped back to reveal the dark-haired leader. She had an infuriatingly smug look on her face as her eyes wandered over Hermione’s body. 

“Now it’s time that we part ways, pet,” she said, stepping closer and running her hands over Hermione’s breasts. “This has been a real pleasure and a treat.” She pulled Hermione into a deep kiss. This time, Hermione was too tired to try and fight her off, so she let her plunder her mouth for a bit until she was satisfied. 

The woman pulled back. “Oh how I will miss you,” she crooned. “But we must be heading off now. Before we do,” she shoved a ball behind Hermione’s teeth and buckled it behind her head to keep it in place. 

“Hmmph,” Hermione groaned. 

“We’ve got to make sure you’re comfortable,” the woman continued. 

Hermione’s eyes bulged and she screamed as she felt the woman lift her up and over the railing. 

“Don’t worry,” the woman cooed. “You won’t fall.”

The ropes around Hermione’s torso kept her pinned to the railing even though she was now hanging upside down on the outside of it. The woman grabbed the flailing girl’s feet to keep her from tipping herself over and attached them to a long rope tied to the bottom rail. 

“HNNNG! HNNNG! HNNNG!” Hermione wailed. 

“Hush now,” the woman reprimanded with a slap to Hermione’s inner thigh. “I said you were being punished, didn’t I?”

Hermione’s tears were streaming down her forehead. She felt someone prying her knees open before something was shoved inside of her. She screamed as vibrations coursed throughout her too-sensitive-body. 

“Bye-bye now,” she heard the women around her say before the door to the balcony shut and locked with a click. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was finally let free of her torture when morning came around. A woman out jogging had spotted her and screamed, causing people to come running. Hermione was too tired and drained to care about being embarrassed. All that mattered to her was being let down, which she was not long after that. 

After being given some new clothes and questioned extensively by the police, she was free to go home. She stumbled to the nearest bus stop, completely unaware of the dark eyes watching her every move. 

Bellatrix Lestrange grinned as she watched the woman she so extensively tortured for the past 14 hours walk away so brokenly. She really did a number on the poor girl, but what a joy it had been. The woman pulled out her phone and called the only number in her ‘favorites’ list. 

“Hello, Tom darling. Thank you. The girl was just as lovely as you said. I’m pleased to say that she’s ready for you now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this continuation of The Train Ride. I'm not sure when the next installment will be coming out, but hopefully, it will be soon! I hope you all will read it when it does!


End file.
